The Data Management, Analysis and Resources Dissemination Core (DMARD) will support all four Research Projects and the Technology Core by providing rapid, accurate and cost-effective data management, high throughput analysis and resource sharing and dissemination according to the Resource Sharing Plan. DMARD Core functions will be divided into three primary responsibilities; resource sharing, comprehensive data management and infrastructure to support high throughput analysis. Our GCID Program will rapidly release, pre-publication genomic and other data including metadata as detailed in the Resource Sharing Plan. Raw genome sequence will be submitted as rapidly as possible not exceeding 45 days from generation and data quality check to either the Trace Archive or, as appropriate, to the Short Read Archive at NCBI/NLM/NIH. Full and partial genome assemblies will be deposited in GenBank at NCBl after verification, no later than 45 days of being generated, followed by release to other web sites, as approved by NIAID. Single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP) generated as part of the project, will be submitted as rapidly as possible to NCBl dbSNP and not later than 45 days from validation. Clinical data and other metadata will be deposited to the appropriate NIAID funded Bioinformatics Resource Centers or other public resources as appropriate. Metadata formats developed through the NIAID GSC-BRC collaborative efforts will be employed. Microbial strains employed in the JCVI GCID will be deposited to the NIAID BEI (Biodefense & Emerging Infections Research Resources Repository) or other approved public repositories. Informatics tools developed within the Program for processing or analyzing the data generated in the course of performing the Program's Research Projects will be placed in the public domain via SourceForge as open source. The DMARD will provide comprehensive data management for tracking metadata, samples, reagents, and data. The DMARD will work with Technology Core to provide Galaxy and Kepler based modular infrastructure for integrative analysis and interpretation. The DMARD will work with the Technology Core to provide ready to use tools and pipelines to the research community.